Speed
by Tmae3114
Summary: 'Barry Allen liked to think that he was perfectly happy, thank you very much. But deep down, he knew that he wasn't.' If his past ever comes after him, his entire world will crumble. So he just hopes and keeps on going.


Barry Allen likes to think that he is completely happy, thank you very much. He has a good job, an amazing family and overall brilliant life.  
Not to mention that he's a super hero as well; The Flash, fastest man alive.

But deep inside of him, in a place so secure not even Martian Manhunter could breach it _- after all he learnt how to defend against psychics at a very young age; thank you paranoid best friend! -_ he knows that he isn't. He doesn't let anyone see his secret side, the side that makes him feel the need to creep away somewhere – _last week was China, he's considering Turkey for next time _– and cry a bit.  
In these moments he often asks himself questions, and they're always the same.

Why? Why did he leave? Why did he accept that _stupid _offer? Why did he just go and _leave them behind?_

He already knows the answer.  
It was the _speed_. It was all about the _speed_; even back then, when he rattled on about victories and million pound fines, even amongst all the fun and havoc – _like that one occasion with the angry herd of buneary in Eterna Forest. Who knew something so fluffy could be so terrifying? _– it had been about the speed.  
How fast did he get there? How fast did he win? New record? Sweet! How fast did he beat it?

Fast, fast, fast,  
Speed, speed, _speed,_

Sometimes he worries. Not about the villains, it's his past that worries him. What if she comes after him? _Please don't. _What if she brings the others? _He hopes she wouldn't.  
_She'd ask him to come back, he knows that she would.  
And he'd want to say _yes _– _he misses home. Except? Is it home anymore? _– but he'd want to say _no.  
_Then he'd have to _choose_.

He hates choices that can't be resolved quickly.

Quickly, fast, _speed._ It always comes back to the _speed_.  
If he went back, would he have it? No, that was part of the deal, going back equals no speed. Plus this world needs him, it needs the Flash. And he has a family, he can't just abandon them.

_But he's done it before_.

'_I know I've done it before' _he wants to scream, except he can't because there's no one to scream it _to_ or _at._ He _knows_ he's done it before, and he regrets it more than _anything_ else he's done. He can't do it again, he just _can't_.  
He stays, and he's a hero, and he has a family – _they're awesome, but they aren't his other family, his_ first _family_._ He misses them so much, especially her _– but somehow it always comes back to the speed.

Because the _speed_ seems like it's _everything._

* * *

**I actually came up with this somewhere around mid april, but I never got around to writing it properly, I had like ten drafts and this si the final product. The only difference between this and the last draft is that I added some of his thought processes.  
So basically, I was bored and wanted to write something and then I decided to look at Young Justice fanfiction. Then, I noticed that there were no pokemon crossovers, which got me thinking '_What would happen if someone actually did a crossover?'  
_Suddenly, out of nowhere Barry springs to mind. The pokemon one, not the speedster. And then I notice something.  
Barry is characterized as always being in a rush in the games, he never wants to be late. He's got a messy head of blonde hair and is hyperactive. His last name is never given, so how easy is it to assume that it could be _Allen_ for example? The similarities were all there, and lo and behold, this was born. **

**So basically, Barry Allen. the Flash, and Barry, the hyperactive trainer, are one and the same. At some point the legendaries approached him and made him an offer, and he moved dimensions, growing up on Earth-16 from the age of thirteen. The 'her' mentioned is Dawn. 'Cause in my mind, she and Barry are like siblings. The 'paranoid best friend' mentioned is Lukas, because he, Barry and Dawn are friends in my mind as well. **

**I may or may not expand on this. I have a plot lien in mind if I do, but I need a lot of practice before I can get the Team in characters, not to mention the Justice League. But there chances are okay-ish towards this being expanded on, seeing as I have most of the details down, from Barry's pokemon team and moveset to the explanation for why his eyes are blue and not amber( which by the way, is _not_ contacts).**

**So, is this any good? Should I bother expanding on it?**


End file.
